


Kismoosis -*Kismesis

by Nezumimurasaki



Series: Binarystuck [2]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: AU, AU: Everyone met up at the end of the three years and actually managed to create a world together., Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, adorable sollux lii2ping, more tags as we go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezumimurasaki/pseuds/Nezumimurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy and Solux are trying to kick thier vices. But Roxy has a new vice in sight, and her moirail just might have somehting to say about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kismoosis -*Kismesis

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Everyone met up at the end of the three years and actually managed to create a world together.

Black painted lips touched to the edge of the glass, a slide of slightly oily lipstick gliding along the smooth surface. She could feel the grit of the little sparkly mica bits that made the makeup shiny. Complex herbal flavors lingered on her tongue, with the tiniest hint of sweetness and a final crunch of olive rich salty-sour.

Everything had dissolved into sensation. What else was there left to her since the game ended? She drummed the fingers of her left hand on the table, the pink lacquered nails clacked against the polished wood.

She attempted to pour herself another martini, only to find the bottle was empty. No problem. As the Thief of Void, she could fix that right up. She squinted through the blue glass and it filled to the top. She'd been using that same bottle since the session had ended, mostly so when Sollux asked about her drinking she could tell him she was still on the same bottle of Gin.

Stores replenished, she splashed a healthy dose into her glass, then carefully, skillfully, dropped in a single drop of vermouth. She reached into her jar of olives and plucked out a small hand full, which also went into the glass. She took a sip. Perfection. As always.

A chime sounded, and a flashing light from her computer told her that someone was trying to pester her. She felt a smile tug at her lips when she saw who it was.

 

\--gutsyGumshoe [GG] started pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]! \--  
GG: Hi Roxy! Are you in?  
TG: JAAANNIIEEEE!!!!!!!!!! *totes hugs 5-evffff*  
TG: *5-evs  
TG: *5-eva  
GG: Heh. Awesome, you are in! :B  
TG: yup! that's me, alwars in, in like flyyn. sup?  
TG: *alwahs  
TG: *ALWAYS (i wana be with you, and make believe with you and live in harmony harmony *giggle* like the unicorn game)  
GG: Thats enough horsing around with robot unicorns. I have an invitation for you!  
TG: OMG! i feel like cinnerella asked to the ball!! all formal an shit!  
TG:*Cinderfella  
TG:*Cinderella  
GG: *giggle* Nothing so ball like, really. I'm just having a barbecue for all of the people from the game, it's been about a year since we last all saw each other.  
TG: do I hafta?  
GG: Why don't you want to come? :(  
GG: Is this more of that mess with Sollux and Eridan again?  
TG: maybay.  
TG: *maybe  
GG: You guys are so childish!  
TG: he kinda kilkled a buncha people, Janey.  
TG: *killed  
GG: And he apologized! Honestly, just because your moirail has a grudge against him doesn't mean you can't come and see everyone else! Besides, Sollux is going to be there too, so he can't really hold you going against you just because Eridan is there.  
TG: how did you manage to get sol to come? :-O  
GG: Feferi is coming. ;)  
TG: you sly mincs.  
TG: *minx  
GG: So will you come, at least so that Sollux won't break half my house trying to blow Eridan up?  
TG: i'm his moirail, not their auspistice.  
GG: *Sigh* I don't think I'll ever get this troll romance thing straight. I don't know how you do it. Like, why don't they just have one of those hate-dating things? Wouldn't it fix all this, or at least reduce the collateral damage?  
TG: HA!!! oh wow, don't let Sol-bb hear you say that. He hates eridan, yea, but in a totes platognic way.  
TG: *platoonic  
TG: *pla.. oh fuck it. not sexual  
TG: he would freak if he thought... oh wow no. like just no. wow.  
GG: So you'll come?  
TG: yup. i'll all slap on my pretty party dress and trot out to support your shindic.  
TG: *shindick  
TG: *shindig. lol  
GG: Yay! I have to go to prep stuff now, but we'll talk later! See you at the party! :B  
TG: bye janie!  
\--gutsyGumshoe [GG] stopped pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]! \--

Roxy sat back in her chair and stretched. The sun was just beginning to go down and she could hear the shower running. Sullux awake and washing the sopor off before heading to the kitchen for the first coffee of the night. She got up and trundled to the kitchen. Six scoops of single source beans into the grinder, then into the machine, one pot full of water, from the filtered pitcher in the fridge, not the tap, and a few delicious smelling minuets later, the coffee was ready. She got down a couple of mugs and was just pouring when a bony arm snaked around her waist.

She turned her head to give him a kiss on the cheek, then slid a mug, proclaiming “Worlds berst Moirail *Best” in sharpy marker, into his hand. 'Mornin' bb. Sleep good?”

He smirked at her. His teeth had grown back since they had arrived in the new world, which had been unexpected. Though they hadn't expected the dead folks to come back to life either. She still kinda missed the cute gaps, but the lisp the double fangs gave him made up for it. “ii 2leep in fucking 2opor, RY, ii don't 2leep 2o much as pa22 out.”

She chuckled and hugged him. It was the same sort of thing he had said every morning since they had moved in together the year before.

He hugged her back, but then sniffed and stiffened. He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled back so he could see her face. He was getting taller, and his shoulders seemed a bit broader now. She hadn't noticed that before. How had she missed this? His eyes were very serious. “RY, how much have you had two drink 2o far twoday?”

She bit her lip. She cursed internaly at herself for drinking so late in the day. She was bad at lying to him. “I'm still on that same bottle I got when we first got here” she said honestly.

He cocked his head, and she could see the wheels turning. “How many tiime2 have you refiilled it?”

She sighed. “About once a day.”

He winced and let his hands drop to his sides. “RY! Fuck! Why? 2hiit! That crap ii2 gonna kiill you!”

She stuck her lower lip out and crossed her arms. “I can handle myself.”

He rubbed the bridge of his nose between two fingers. “No, I don't thiink you can. You have a 2eriious fuckiing problem, Honey.”

She snorted and turned her back on him. She picked up her own mug of coffee and gripped it so hard the tips of her fingers were white. “Just stop right there, Sollux. I get enough of that shit from Janie and the others. I won't fucking stand here and listen to more of it from you. I... I just cant.”

He set down his coffee and wrapped his arms around her. Getting hugs from him was like being wrapped up in an octopus made of sunshine and smelling of honey. “M' 2orry, RY.” He murmured into her hair.

She turned and buried her head in his shoulder. “I just... I know I need to stop but it's so hard when there's nothing here for me... I thought... once there was stuff, and people, like real people, that I would be OK, but it's not because I just can't... I'm a screw up and I can't get anything to take off.”

He patted her head, and carded his fingers through her hair gently. “2hoooooooo2h, Honey. We'll get iit all fixed. IIt ju2t take2 tiime ii2 all.

She took a shuddering breath nuzzled his cheek. “Yur always so sweet, how did I end up with someone as sweet as you again?”

He smiled fondly at her. “You fell backward2 iinto my lap at the 'yay we're not dead' celebratiion and you were so piitiiful and hopele22 II couldn't re2iist.”

“Well there's one thing my loserishness has gotten me.”

He chuckled and beeped her nose. “You're not a lo2ser. You ju2t need help. 2O let me help you!” Something flickered over his face. She could almost see the light bulb appear and had to restrain herself from making it happen. He grinned. “Tell you what.” He picked his smokes up off the counter and tossed them into the trash. “You quiit the driinking, and II'll quiit the 2mokes. We'll do iit together.”

She gaped at him. “For real?”

He laughed. “For real real, not for play play.”

She beeped his nose. “I'm rubbing off on you.”

He draped an arm around her and sipped his coffee, fangs showing in a crooked smile. “Yea well, we all make 2acrifices.”

  
  



End file.
